


to worry

by tsunade (boxofroses)



Series: kakashi and iruka [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Fluff, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/tsunade
Summary: “Now, do you want me to be in a sexy nurse uniform while I feed you porridge?”Iruka scrunches his face in disgust. “Get the fuck out of my room.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: kakashi and iruka [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556980
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	to worry

A panicked shout of his name from Sadoru was the last thing Iruka heard before he collapsed onto the faculty room’s floor. The next thing he knew, he awoke on one of the hospital beds with a concerned Sakura and Shizune looking over him. 

“Tsunade-sama, Iruka-sensei is awake” Sakura announces, turning around to Tsunade who’s busy mixing some kind of potion behind them 

“Good” she replies. “This’ll be finished in just a moment. In the meantime, please change his compress.” 

“Yes, Tsunade-sama,” responds Shizune, quickly making work on the warm compress perched atop Iruka’s forehead. His hitai-ate and flak jacket put aside neatly on the table beside him. 

Iruka doesn’t know much about what happened, or how this happened, but all he knows is that his body feels downright  _ awful _ and that his face kind of feels like it’s burning and that his head feels like it's spinning round and round. 

He tries to sit upright on the bed by levering himself on his elbows, but they quiver underneath his weight and he’s sent right back down again, exhausted and weak. 

“Iruka-sensei, don’t push yourself,” Sakura says worryingly at her sensei. 

“Sakura,” Iruka manages to mutter before letting his head fall onto the side, now in full view of Tsunade approaching his bed. 

“You overworked yourself, Iruka,” Tsunade says. “Your body temperature was very close to 40 degrees.”

_ Ah, so that’s why _ Iruka thinks to himself. He had been feeling a little under the weather lately, a little coughing, a little sniffing and sneezing. But it was nothing out of the usual for Iruka. 

“Help him sit upright” Tsunade orders the two and Sakura and Shizune move to adjust the hospital bed and help Iruka move up. “I made this medicine. Now as you can probably tell, the smell and taste will be awful, but this will help your fever go down.” 

“Thank you, Tsunade-sama” replies Iruka, taking the bottle of medicine into his hands from Tsunade. Shizune places a glass of water onto his other free hand. 

Iruka downs the bottle of medicine in one go after a hesitant moment. She was right, the taste  _ is _ horrible and the glass of water Shizune handed to him was, in fact, to help him wash the bitter taste of the medicine away. 

“I’ll go and write up your doctor’s note for your medical leave,” Tsunade says again as she retrieves the bottle from Iruka’s hand. Iruka still wincing and visibly disgusted at the rank taste of the medicine. “You’ll need to rest for at least 3 days.” 

With Tsunade leaving the room, Iruka lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Worried about leaving your post for a bit, Iruka-sensei?” Shizune asks, hands tidying the equipment Tsunade had used. 

“A little, yeah,” replies Iruka, letting out a nervous chuckle. The thought of his students being left unattended is very frightening. Especially knowing the trouble that they’re capable of getting into. Ebisu and his holier-than-thou attitude wouldn’t stand a chance. 

Suddenly, the door slides open harshly which surprises both Iruka and Shizune. 

“Iruka!” the voice calling out his name is equal parts worried and relieved. 

“Kakashi — I mean — Rokudaime-sama,” the chuunin mutters, dumbfounded at the abrupt appearance of the Hokage in his hospital room. “How’d you —”

Shikamaru comes in moments later, a little out of breath. “Oi, Kakashi-sama, you can’t just run off in the middle of me explaining your agenda.” 

Shizune backs away and inches more and more towards Sakura as Kakashi approaches the bed. Even though his face is almost fully covered by his mask, Iruka can tell the worried expression that’s plastered on Kakashi’s face. 

“Rokudaime-sama,” Iruka mutters again as Kakashi gets close to him. 

They all watch Kakashi make his way to Iruka’s bed and sit on the edge of the bed, eyes never once leaving the chuunin. 

“Rokuda—” before Iruka manages to even start his sentence, Kakashi wraps his arms around Iruka’s smaller frame. 

The reactions all around the room were different. Shikamaru opted to look away, rather than fixating his eyes on the lovesick Hokage in front of him. Sakura and Shizune both blush and coo as they huddle closer together. 

Iruka suddenly doesn’t know what to do with his hands. The feeling that he feels, suffocated, from how tight Kakashi’s arms are wrapped around him yet comforted, knowing that Kakashi worried about him—enough to make him run off in the middle of his job. Though he notes to scold Kakashi, later on, to not run off in the middle of Shikamaru telling him something.

“I’m sorry for making you worry,” Iruka whispers, shyly trying to also place his hands on Kakashi’s sides without making things awkward for the other three in the room. 

But Kakashi, instead, places his hand on the back of Iruka’s head. “I’m glad you’re okay.” And hugs the younger tighter, uncaring of the six pair of eyes on them. 

“Okay, Iruka, I have the letter ready and—oh jeez. You two—” Tsunade curses as she re-enters the room again. Now with Iruka’s medical leave letter in her hand. “Get a room.”

Kakashi scoffs and replies cheekily, now tucking Iruka’s head underneath his chin. “Why Tsunade-sama, aren’t we technically already in a room?”

“Shikamaru, tell me why he is here instead of in his office doing his job?” Tsunade barks at Shikamaru who is taken aback at Tsunade’s sudden question.

“This is one of my jobs Tsunade-sama,” Kakashi says with a smile. Iruka’s fever is not going down well at this sudden turn of events. “Actually you know what, Shikamaru, please cancel all of my affairs for today and tomorrow.”

Both Shikamaru and Tsunade’s eyes widened in surprise. “But Kakashi-sama, you have to go and meet with—”

“Let the village elders know that I have a sudden S-Rank mission to take care of,” Kakashi smiles again, patting Iruka’s head. “Taking care of my sick husband.” 

“Dear God I need a drink,” Tsunade mumbles, pinching the bridge of her nose and exiting the room again. “I’ll submit this letter to the academy for you, Iruka. Shizune, Sakura, let’s go.” 

“Yes, Tsunade-sama,” both Sakura and Shizune say in unison and follow after her. 

Shikamaru also nods in defeat, taking note of Kakashi’s wish and he retreats out of the room to rearrange Kakashi’s affairs. He wondered how his dad survived being the Hokage’s advisor and jounin commander for so long. 

As the last person leaves the room, Iruka is left alone with Kakashi, still in the same position as they were before. 

“Kakashi-sama, do you mind letting go of my head now?” he asks, trying to pry away from Kakashi’s hold. 

“Now now, what did I tell you about being so formal with me?” replies Kakashi teasingly. “I’m here to take care of you.” 

“You really shouldn’t give Shikamaru a hard time like that,” the younger sighs. 

“Well, once he’s married, he’ll know the feeling,” says Kakashi again and grins. “Now, do you want me to be in a sexy nurse uniform while I feed you porridge?”

Iruka scrunches his face in disgust. “Get the fuck out of my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, we post blindly with grammatical errors like men
> 
> this is a very self-indulgent fic cause i suddenly got the urge to write a sick!iruka from overworking and a worried hokage kakashi who dashes out to be by iruka's side even in the middle of his busy day. 
> 
> anyways, kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @kakashislawyer


End file.
